Guiding Captain Jack Harkness
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Spoilers for Exit Wounds. After Owen and Tosh die at the end of Exit Wounds, they are teleported to another planet, where they become members of an immortal race. Their mission is to protect and guide one Captain Jack Harkness. OHTS JHIJ GCWRW HET SLASH.
1. One

**AN: I do not own Torchwood, Owen, Toshiko, or any of the other characters. They belong to Russell T Davies, and BBC 2. I do own the original characters and the plot. I make no profit from the writing of this story. It is for entertainment only. If I did own it, Owen and Tosh would both still be alive and dating each other.**

_**Guiding Captain Jack Harkness**_

Jack, Gwen and Ianto were badly startled, as they jumped back from holding a dead Tosh. She was surrounded in a blinding golden and silver light. It was so bright, the three remaining Torchwood members were unable to see their recently deceased friend and team member.

As soon as the light had cleared less then a minute later, where Tosh had been sprawled, was empty. The only true indication that she had even been there in the first place, was the streaks and pools of blood from the gun shot wound in her mid section.

Gwen quickly wiped away her tears. She exclaimed "Jack, what the hell just happened, and where is Tosh's body been taken? I point blank refuse to allow her body to be violated. She doesn't deserve that, not even in death. She deserves to rest in peace."

Jack shook his head, he looked the gravest and most grief stricken the others had ever seen him before. He choked out "We need to figure out what has happened. Then we need to retrieve their bodies."

Ianto looked ill, as he asked "Do you mean one of us is going to have to go and retrieve Owens's body?" Gwen suddenly nodded and said vehemently "Of course. No matter what remains of his body, he deserves to have it retrieved. He was once one of us, our friend, team member and Doctor."

Jack nodded "I agree. We owe it to both Owen and Tosh to retrieve their bodies and place them to rest in peace. We're not placing them in the draws. They both deserve to have a headstone and a grave. And we'll see to it, that they get that."

Meanwhile back inside of the containment chamber. Owen stood in the centre of the room, defeated, but having accepted his fate. Knowing it would do no good to scream and protest the injustice of it all.

Just as the deadly white mist, the first of the radiative fuels started to fill the room, Owen braced himself for the horror of having to slowly watch himself decomposing. Luckily for Owen, he would never have to be subjected to that.

He covered his eyes, as he was suddenly surrounded in a golden and sliver light. Before he disappeared, he blacked out, and knew no more.

**AN: Should I continue, it is up to you lot if I do or not.**


	2. Two

_**Guiding Captain Jack Harkness**_

The next time Owen woke, he was lying on a bed in a room he did not recognise. He should have still been in that chamber slowly decomposing. But no, he was still in one piece and very much free of any kind of decomposing.

He sat up slowly, and cautiously looked around the room for any form of danger. It was when he looked to his left, that he finally saw he wasn't alone in the bed.

He felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. He was lying next to a bloodied Tosh. He hoisted himself up into a kneeling position, and leaned over her. He checked all of her vitals, and was both horrified and anguished to discover there was none. She was dead. He was dismayed to note she was as chilled as him, and her skin, especially her mouth was starting to develop a whitish blue cast.

He continued to scan her body for any kind of injuries that could have killed her. He froze, as he saw her shirt was heavily bloodied. He slowly and gingerly lifted her top, and swore foully under his breath.

He thought to himself, as he trembled in anger and a deep sense of heart break, as his eyes rapidly filled with tears of both heart break and grief **'God fucking damn it, Tosh. You lied to me. You said you were just in pain from your broken arm and ribs. But no, you were fucking shot, and bleeding to death, as you fucking tried to comfort me and my hysterics'**

He realised, that Tosh had been bleeding to death as she had talked to him. He thought back on their last conversation and realised it had been more truthful and appropriate then he had ever thought possible. They had both been about to meet their final end.

He hopped she hadn't died alone, that someone had been with her. He couldn't bare it if she had been. At least when he had died, the whole team had been surrounding him.

Just as he was about to get up and search his surroundings, the door to the bedroom opened. He quickly got off of the bed and stood in a defensive position. He growled "Who the fuck are the two you, and why am I and my friend here?"

He added "What use could you possibly want with us. I'm already dead, and should have still been inside of that containment chamber decomposing." He gestured almost violently to Tosh. "And Tosh, what use is she, she even more dead then I am, dead in the truest sense. At least I can talk and move. She can't even do that."

The man and woman who had entered the room, they were dressed in long flowing robes of velvet. The woman, she was dressed in gold, and the man in silver. On the front of her robes, embroidered, there was a silver rose, and golden rose on the front of his.

Owen noted they were each carrying a robe in the same colour of their own. He asked "So, I'll ask again, why are we here. And where is here?" He slowly made his way towards the bed again, backing away slowly, not once removing his gaze from the two at the door.

The man and woman walked into the room. They draped the robes over the nearest chair. They then turned to reface Owen. The woman said, "We'll reveal all to you just as soon as we've healed the two of you. We mean neither of you any harm, we only wish to heal you of your injuries and return your lives to you."

Owen frowned at this. The man said, "Please lie back on the bed, and take her hand in your own. You both need physical contact for what we are going to do next. You won't feel a thing. You shall be placed into a deep sleep, which we shall wake you from when the process is completed."

Owen very reluctantly did as he was told. He lay back, and reached out and took Tosh's ice cold hand in his, and gave it a brief squeeze. He then lay and waited to see what would happen next.

He didn't have to wait long. The woman waked over to the bed, in what could almost be considered a smooth gliding motion. She leaned forward and placed her small and delicate hand upon his forehead. She smiled warmly at him, and whispered soothingly "Sleep, all shall be well when you awaken, I promise."

Owen felt his eyes fluttering, as a sudden and overwhelming drowsiness overwhelmed his senses. Seconds later he was completely on conscious.


	3. Three

_**Guiding Captain Jack Harkness**_

An a full four hours later, the woman and man sighed wearily in exhaustion. She said, "It is done my love, now we must awaken them to their new lives and mission." The man nodded and replied "Of course my love."

She leaned forward, and he followed suit. She placed the palm of her hand upon Owen's forehead, while he placed his down light upon Tosh's. She emitted a bright golden glow, and he a silver glow.

As soon as the separate lights ceased, both Owen and Tosh started to stir. The woman and man stepped back from the bed, to give their newest members some space, not wanting to over crowd and antagonise them.

They picked up the robes from the chair, just as both Owen and Tosh woke completely. Both of them slowly sat up. They turned to face each other. Owen noticed he was still holding Tosh's hand. He reluctantly let it go. Her touch seemed to be able to sooth him.

Tosh gasped, as she placed a hand over her mouth. And before Owen knew what had hit him, he had his arms full of a weeping Tosh. She cried out in relief "Oh thank god you're alright. But how can that be?"

She added "Before I died, I remember you being trapped inside of the containment chamber, which was about to start filling up with every radiactive substance known. So how can you be here now, wherever here happens to be?"

Before she could stop herself from doing something that would surely embarrass her, she quickly grabbed either side of his face. She then kissed him hard and passionately.

Owen made a startled sound in the back of his throat, as his eyes widened in disbelief. He could not believe what was happening. Tosh was never this forward. Soon much to his surprise, he found himself closing his eyes and happily returning her kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and deepened the kiss, as he relaxed and gently threaded his fingers through her hair. He titled her head to one side to deepen the kiss even further.

They quickly pulled apart when they heard someone clearing their throat, followed by an amused chuckle. They both flushed brightly, Tosh especially, as they turned to face the other woman and man in the room.

She chuckled, while he smirked. She said, "Sorry to interrupted, but you both need to change and freshen up. Then I and my husband will explain everything to you, I promise."

Half an hour later found both Owen and Tosh refreshed and dressed in the provided robes. Owen wasn't too keen on the dress code to say the least. He claimed it looked like a dress. Tosh had sighed and rolled her eyes at his grumbling.

They followed the woman and man from earlier. They stopped inside of a large room that had a large window facing opposite the door. It led out onto a large and beautiful balcony, which was decorated with all kinds of beautiful flowers.

Owen frowned, as he sniffed the air, and took in all of the different scents. It was overwhelming, and was giving him a headache. He was even more horrified to discover he could hear Tosh's heart beat, as she walked along side him.

Tosh noticed he was frowning. She asked "What is the matter, Owen?" Owen replied "Tosh can you hear my heart beating, and are you overwhelmed by different kinds of smells?"

Tosh concentrated and frowned, as she replied "Yes, now that you mention it, I can. And why do you have a heart beat?" She added "You are warm, I had noticed earlier on."

The woman having overheard their conversation said, "I and my husband are about to reveal everything. We will do so while you eat and drink. Please come this way, we shall dine out on the balcony, the view is absolutely stunning."

As soon as they were seated around a glass circular table, all kinds of food were served with both white and red wine. Owen and Tosh noted so far, that everywhere on this planet seemed to be made of glass, crystal or marble. The colour styles in clothing were gold, silver and white.

They also noted these people had a passion for white and red roses, and roses that were a mixture of both colours. Tosh was in awe of the golden and silver roses. She had never known such flowers of that colour existed, and not be made of plastic.

Once everyone had eaten and drank their fill, the woman then begun to speak. "I am Satine, and this my husband Christian. And we are members of an order known as "The Order of The Rose"

Christian continued where his wife had left off. "We are immortal guardians and protectors. We are all human are one point. We all come from different planets, some of us from earth, and some from other far away places, and from different time periods all over the galaxy, solar and star systems."

Satine continued "We are given special gifts. Our life span last as long as are charges does." Tosh asked "Charge. What do you mean by charge?" Owen looked interested as well.

Satine replied "A charge is the person you are sent to guide and protect. A charge is usually someone who has a destiny to complete, who is meant for vast and great things, for example a fighter, champion, and hero."

Owen asked "Who is our charge to be then, if we accept them, and they accept us in return?" Christian smiled, and said, "You know him very well, in fact I do believe up until twenty fours your time, he was your boss and friend."

Owen spluttered "Jack, Captain bloody Jack Harkness. Jesus H Christ, have you even the merest inkling as to how long he is likely to continue living for. The guy can't die, and when he does, he never bloody well stays that way. Trust me, I know. I shot him in the head, and several times in the chest."

Satine eyed him in amusement, and commented ideally "Well, in that case you've got one incredibly long life a head of the both of you. Enjoy it, explore and learn to your hearts content." She added "Now, as for your new gifts and abilities, they'll be accompanied by seven years worth of intense training. Seven years here, but merely the equivalent of one week back on earth."

Christian continued "Your new abilities, they consist of the ability to move objects with your mind, known as telekinesis. Also you can read sense and see other people's thoughts and emotions. And you can heal with only a mere touch."

Satine went on "You will have the ability to place someone in a light sleep, or a deep healing coma. And of course wake them with a single touch, and a brief thought." Owen and Tosh exchanged a glance of disbelief.

Christian added "You will have the ability to teleport anywhere, and I do mean anywhere. Also all of your sense, such as taste, touch, sight, hearing, and your reflexes will be sharpened by a hundred times of that of a human."

He also explained "Also you'll never feel the heat or the cold ever again. Your body temperature will always be at room temperature." He grinned "It is very convenient, when you consider some of the planets and solar system you are going to be visiting and exploring over the next seven years."

Satine went on "You'll be able to heal each other. Whatever ever injuries you sustain, shall be healed with in a matter of seconds, minutes, hours or a mere couple of days. It all depends upon how serious your injury is."

She paused briefly, taking a small sip of her wine. She then continued "You'll have the ability to see into the past and the future, but only into the each others, and that of your charge, which in your case is Captain Jack Harkness."

She went on after another brief pause. "You shall share a telepathic and empathic link with your charge, enabling you to sense and keep track of him, in case he is in danger and needs your assistance."

Christian took a sip of his own wine, before continuing from where is wife had left off again. "Your studies and training will consist of hand to hand combat, as well as training with weaponry from all over the solar system."

He explained at Owen and Tosh's questioning gazes "Every combat style known from earth, and different planets, and weapons as well." He added "They will hardly be a situation that you won't be able to fight your way out of, or at least escape from unscathed."

Satine went on "You will learn all known earth and alien languages. You'll be able to understand, speak, read and translate them with the same ease as you speak your own native languages."

She added "You'll learn history and the laws and regulations from every planet and solar system." She continued, grinning at their stunned and awed gazes. "You'll learn the science and the anatomy of both alien and humans. You shall be taught every medical term both alien and human."

Christian added "I realise that you Owen are already a Doctor. But by the time you and Toshiko return to earth you will both have the vast and unending knowledge of both alien and human medicines, and how to make and administer these medicines and procedures."

He added "In short, you will both be complete and fully qualified alien and human Doctors and surgeons. The title as Doctor will be legal on all known planets and solar systems."

Tosh asked "Anything else?" Satine nodded "And finally. Guardians, they always come in pairs, either male and female, or male and male, or even female and female. Sexuality, gender or the colour of your skin, it is not judged here. We are all equals."

She added "If pair of guardians is not siblings, then they have to marry, it is the law here. A pair can not remain unattached, nor can they marry someone who is not their partner."

She added at their looks of disbelief "Not all of us fall in love with our partner. But we do learn to love them. They make excellent companions and friends. I and my husband on the other hand, we weren't in love when we married. But we did learn to love each other, and did eventually fall in love."

Christian added "You shall be married this afternoon. Married in a civil ceremony conducted by a holy man of peace, and I and Satine will be your only witnesses." He continued "Some guardians who have come from earth, they sometimes have another ceremony as soon as they return to earth. Not always, but sometimes."

He went on "Once the marriage is finalised, which happens when rings are exchanged, a marking or some call it a tattoo, is marked on your outer hand, which is a rose, which is both golden and silver. Wedding rings are worn on the right ring finger, and not the left ring finger."

He concluded "Once you have consummated the marriage and bonding of your souls, bodies and minds. Then it is irreversible. We marry for eternity. That is how our race works." Owen and Tosh visibly swallowed at hearing this.

Satine finally revealed "After the marriage is fully consummated, then a child or children are conceived. Those children on their twenty first birthdays will cease to age. They then will become the guardians of whatever children your own charge has."

She added "They will be sent for as soon as they come of age, if your own charge has any children. Once they are called they will go through the same process as the two of you will, beginning first thing tomorrow morning."

Owen asked "Will I and Tosh continue to age at all?" Satine shook her head "No. You'll never age or look any older then you do right now. You will always be young, just like your charge is."

Christian suddenly clapped his hands together. He announced "Wedding robes will be inside of your quarters waiting for you to change into. Rings will be provided for you."

Satine added "Toshiko, I and another female guardian will come to your chambers to help you dress and groom for your wedding ceremony." She added turning to Owen "Owen, my husband and another guardian will come and assist you in your own preparations."

And with that, Satine and Christian stood. She finally said, before following her husband off of the balcony and out of the room. "I suggest you return to your chambers. The ceremony will start in two hours time."


	4. Four

_**Guiding Captain Jack Harkness**_

As soon as Satine and Christian had left, Owen and Tosh remained seated around table drinking wine. Tosh couldn't bring herself to meet Owen's gaze. She quietly asked, knowing somehow, that with his newly enhanced hearing, that he would be able to hear her perfectly well, even if he had been on the other side of the enormous temple.

"Owen, what is going to happen to us? Our lives aren't ever going to be the same, are they?" Owen sighed wearily and replied "No Tosh, they aren't. What happens next is going to alter our lives drastically."

Tosh asked "I wonder how Jack is going to take all of this. You know how independent he can be?" Owen snorted, and commented "He hasn't got much choice. He's got about as much as we bloody do."

Tosh drained the last of her wine, before standing. She said, "We might as well get back to our room. We've got that wedding ceremony to attend in less then two hours. And I can't see anyway of avoiding it either."

Owen sighed, before draining the last of his own wine. He then stood and joined her, as they walked off of the balcony and out of the room. He commented jokingly "So, did you ever imagine that you'd ever become Mrs. Harper?"

Tosh asked "Honestly?" Owen nodded and said, "Yeah, it kind of goes a long way actually." Tosh shook her head and said, "Then the answer has to be no. I would have never refused if you had ever asked me."

She added smirking "But the likely hood of that happening of your own accord, it was as likely as Jack not flirting with everything that moved, or even managing to stay dead."

She continued "Plus, after Katie was killed by that alien and Jack first recruited you, you were a mess Owen. I probably rated as low as zero on your priority scale. That of course was when you weren't servicing the whole population of females in Cardiff, excluding those over the age of forty."

She concluded "Then you noticed me, agreed to one date, no strings attached. But then you went and got shot, and ended up dead. Jack brought you back. I then probably rated about two or three on the priority scale."

She turned to face Owen, as they continued to walk along. She almost staggered, when she was hit with a burst of Owen's emotions. She felt his hurt, followed by guilt, and lastly accompanied by anger. Although she knew that anger was directed at himself, and not her. She could sense it.

Owen took hold of her shoulders in his hands, as they stopped at the door to their room. He looked at her guiltily, as he said, "I meant everything I said when I had been trapped in that containment chamber."

He added "It hadn't just been my fear and resignation talking. I truly am sorry I never noticed you sooner. That it took me dying, then the fact of knowing I'd never see you again, as I watched myself decomposing in that chamber, to really realise your true worth, Tosh."

He shook his head, and reached up with his left hand, to ideally twirl a lock of her straight raven hair around his index finger. She eyed him questioningly, wondering where he was going with the current conversation.

He slowly leaned forwards and gently brushed his lips against hers. He murmured against her slightly parted lips. "Even if I never fall in love with you, I'll always have you by my side, not only as my best friend and companion, but also as my wife, and soon to be the mother of my children."

He concluded "If I have to spend, what has the potential to end up being until the end of the universe and beyond, then I couldn't think of anyone better. You'll keep me on my toes Tosh, always keeping me second guessing. You, Tosh, and not Gwen or Martha, or any of those other women I have serviced in Cardiff."

Owen recaptured her lips with his. He sighed, as he pulled her close up against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and laced her fingers through his hair. Tosh willingly opened her mouth underneath his, as he flicked his tongue against her lower lip, sucking gently. She whimpered, as he pulled her closer to him, and entwined his tongue with her own.

After another moment, he broke the kiss. He then proceeded to kiss his way up her neck, until he reached her jaw line. She tilted her neck to one side, giving him better access to her neck.

She whimpered as he happily suckled on her neck. Owen asked in a husky whisper, as buried his face against her neck "How long have we got before we have to be ready for the ceremony?" Tosh giggled, as his breath against her neck tickled. She pulled back from him, and told him "An hour and a half. We don't have time for what you have in mind, trust me, I can sense and see what you have in mind."

Owen chuckled at this, and affectionately squeezed her hips. He asked "So you're refusing my advances then?" Tosh nodded, and said, "Yes I am, at least until after the ceremony. I'm sure you can wait a couple of more hours. I after all have waited years for you."

Owen sighed, and replied "Fare enough, you've got me there. Fine, I'll wait until after the ceremony. But then after that, I intend to fully explore you." Tosh flushed as he said this. She flushed even brighter, as he added, displaying all of his teeth, as he grinned. "Although we have the rest our lives, god can you imagine the knowledge we'll have of each others bodies in the up and coming years?"

Just as Owen thought Tosh might explode from all of the blushing she was doing, Satine and Christian came walking up to them. They were accompanied by another woman and man. Satine smiled at Tosh, and said, Toshiko, shall we get started on making you look even more beautiful then you already do?"

Christian added, turning to face Owen. "And you Owen, you are going to come with me and my brother, Stephen." Owen followed them; taking note of the white robes both Christian and Satine had been carrying with them.

Owen visibly cringed, he thought, hoping Tosh would be able to hear him. _**'Oh Christ, now I'm being made to wear a white dress. Why don't they just shove us both in wedding dresses while they're at it?'**_

Tosh had to stifle a snort. Owen instantly knew she had picked up on his thoughts to her, when he felt her suppressed amusement down their new link. Owen mentally balked, as she sent him an image of him wearing a white wedding dress. Her laughter could be heard all the way down the link, as he followed Christian and his brother down the long finely carpeted corridor.


	5. Five

_**Guiding Captain Jack Harkness**_

An hour and twenty minutes later, found both Owen and Tosh ready. Tosh had spent the last hour having her hair placed in barrel curls, and pinned on top of her head, with little white rhinestone pins. And a single large golden silver streaked rose was placed at the left hand side of her head.

Satine had then applied golden brown, bronze and nude coloured makeup on Tosh. With a small amount of black mascara to curl her lashes, and give them extra volume. Lastly a subtle peach coloured lipstick was applied, followed by a light layer of clear gloss. The gloss made her lips glisten giving them a perfect pout.

Tosh had loved the white robes. They looked like her golden ones, except they were made of silk, and were tighter and more form fitting, and much lower cut in the chest area. It flowed down to the floor, and flowed around her feet. There were golden and silver ascents sparkling in throughout the material. And on the front, in the centre, a golden rose was embroidered into the silk.

Tosh was then handed a pair of low healed white shoes. Followed by a medium sized bouquet of roses, like the one she had in her hair. The roses were held together with golden and silver ribbons.

Satine beamed at Tosh, and told her "I just received a message from Christian. He says he and Owen are already ready, and are both waiting at the temples chapel. They are waiting with the holy man."

She added giggling "He also says, Owen is about to start crawling the walls with nerves. And I'm certain you're aware that he is denying the fact he is nervous until he is blue in the face?"

Tosh giggled, and nodded. She said, "Yes, that's Owen Harper for you. He'll deny anything until he is blue in the face, if it means his manly ego has to take a bashing." This caused Satine and the other woman to laugh along with Tosh.

Satine then reached into an inner pocket of her robes. She opened the palm of her hand to reveal a sold golden band, which had solid silver encircling all around the band. It was large and thick enough, that it was evidentially intend for a man.

Satine smiled at Tosh, and said, "This is to be Owen's wedding and bonding band." She added, as she replaced the ring in her pocket. She then brought out a piece of thick white parchment. She handed it to Tosh. "Take this and memorize it, as we walk to the chapel. This is a copy of your marriage and bonding vows."

They then headed straight for the door. Tosh asked, as they walked "How can I memorise this in such a short amount of time. I only have five minutes to do it?" Satine replied "You and Owen were provided with photogenic memories when I and my husband revived you."

She added, as they stopped outside of the large arch way of the chapel. "It is apart of being a guide. You need such a highly powerful and advanced memory to keep track of everything you're going to be taught."

She revealed "Yours and Owen's minds have become like complex and deadly steel traps. Not even Recon will be able to affect you both. Trust me, I know. I and Christian were just like you and Owen."

She concluded at Tosh's stunned and questioning look. "We worked for Torchwood one in London. We were shot down by Daleks during the battle that destroyed Torchwood one, when the Doctor was there."

Meanwhile inside of the chapel, Christian was going through the same process and having a very similar conversation with Owen. Owen was listening attentively, it was the only thing that was keeping him from going stark raven shit batty mad with nerves.

He had never imaged he would be getting married, not after Katie. Hell they had been engaged for a year before they started planning their wedding. He and Tosh on the other hand, they hadn't even had a chance to be engaged for two hours, never mind a whole bloody year.

Christian showed Owen the ring that was intended for Tosh. Owen nodded, silently admiring the beautiful, but simple craftsmen ship that had gone into the band.

It was a thin delicate band, made of solid gold. It had silver encircling the band all the way around. And there was a small white diamond in the centre. He approved, it would look stunning against the colour of Tosh's oriental skin tone.

After Christian had replaced the ring in his robes, he pulled out a thick piece of white parchment. He handed it to Owen, and said, "Memorise that. That's a copy of your wedding and bonding vows." Owen frowned as he scanned it. He asked "But how do you suppose I memorise all of this in less then ten minutes. I've got a good memory, but not that good."

Christian replied "Actually, both you and Tosh have highly powerful and advanced photogenic memories. You received them with the rest of your abilities, after I and Satine had revived you and Toshiko."

He added "You'll need them as a guide. You're going to learn so much, and live for an extremely long time. You wouldn't be able to take in and cope with the entire complex and advanced knowledge you'll be taught." He went on "Not even Recon will be able to affect you. It's no match for the highly and complex and deadly steel traps, that are now yours and Toshiko's minds."

Owen asked "How do you know about Recon, it's a substance designed and used only by Torchwood?" Christian replied "I and Satine are from earth. We worked for Torchwood one in London."

He added "We were killed in the final battle by the Daleks. The Doctor attended that battle. But he was unable to prevent any of the deaths by the Daleks and Cybermen. He was dealing with Yvonne Hartman. Blasted woman was a menace and a manic. She in my opinion deserved what she got in the end."

Owen sighed and replied "Yeah, Yvonne was one hell of a bitch. She took serving her queen and country to whole and new lengths. Stupid bloody bint was cracked if you ask me. She was converted into a Cyberman."

Owen then snorted and shook his head, while Christian sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. He then gestured to the parchment in Owen's grasp. "Ok you, get to it. Start memorising those vows. You'll be getting married in five minutes."

Owen visibly paled at hearing this. Christian smirked and commented "Not nervous, huh?" Owen shot him a dirty look, before returning his attention to the parchment in his hands. Christian snorted, and went over to the talk to the holy man.


	6. Six

_**Guiding Captain Jack Harkness**_

Owen and Christian, along with the holy man, turned to face the entrance to the chapel. They watched as Satine entered, immediately followed by the bride to be. Christian beamed and said, "Toshiko, you look simply stunning." Satine grinned, and said, "Yes, doesn't she just." They both turned to see what Owen's reaction was to Tosh's done up appearance.

He was looking at her in stunned disbelief. She had never looked so beautiful until then. In fact up until then, he had never found her beautiful, attractive yes, beautiful no. He was starting to realise how he had seriously underestimated Tosh.

Owen smiled gently at her and said, "You just keep on throwing me for a loop, Soto. I saw you as attractive, but now you've effortlessly changed that opinion. I'm sorry to say I never saw you as beautiful, at least not until now." He added grinning at her "I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you seriously scrub up nicely."

She noted he was wearing robes like the ones from earlier on, only they were white and out lined in silver and gold, instead of being just plain silver. And to complete the final assemble, he had on a pair of plain white pants, with plain white laces up shoes.

Tosh chuckled, rolling her eyes, as she walked over to him. She replied "You clean up nicely yourself. Never had you down for white dresses, but I guess you learn something new everyday. I guess you better get used to being the kind a man who goes around wearing a dress for the next seven years."

Owen visibly balked. He said, "Right, okay. Shall we get on with the ceremony, before she manages to completely mangle my ego here?" Satine and Christian sniggered at this, while the holy man shook his head in amusement.

The holy man said, "Please step forward together, and we shall begin." He added "Remember, place the ring on each others right ring finger. Once the ring is in place, recite the last part of the vow, making sure your palm is resting on the others outer hand."

Owen and Tosh nodded and stepped forwards. Tosh handed her bouquet to Satine. Then she and Owen turned to stand in front of the holy man, waiting for him to begin.

The holy man then went through the formalities that were similar to an earth wedding, only not completely. After fifteen minutes of just the holy man talking, he turned to face Owen. He said, "Now turn to Toshiko, and recite your vows to her."

Owen nodded, and turned to face Tosh. He then begun to recite his vows perfectly, having quickly memorised them earlier on. "I Owen Harper, take you Toshiko Soto to be my wife. I promise to love, cherish, to be faithful, honour and protect you, in sickness and health, for as long as we both shall live."

The holy man turned to Tosh, and said, "Please repeat the process." Toshiko nodded, and turned to face Owen. She began. "I Toshiko Soto take you Owen Harper to be my husband. I promise to love, cherish, to be faithful, honour and protect you, in sickness and health, for as long as we both shall live."

The holy man then turned to both Satine and Christian. He said, "The rings please." Satine and Christian stepped forwards. Satine handed Tosh the ring she was holding, and Christian gave his to Owen.

The holy man said, "Now do exactly what I told you to do earlier on. Owen, you go first." Owen nodded, and stepped closer to Tosh, and took her right hand in his own. He then carefully pushed the ring onto her right ring finger.

Then he placed the palm of his hand lightly upon Tosh upraised outer hand, before he started to recite the last of his vows "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, promise, commitment and devotion. I dewed."

Owen's and Tosh's eyes widened slightly, as his palm started to glow silver. Tosh could feel a warm and tingling sensation against her skin. They both watched in fascination, as a tattoo of a silver rose, that had gold out lining the petals, appeared on her skin, covering the whole area.

Tosh then repeated the same process after the glow had ceased, and Owen had removed his hand. She took the ring she was holding, and took hold of Owen's right hand, before slowly pushing the ring onto his ring finger.

She then placed her palm on top of his outer hand, just as he had with her. She said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, promise, commitment and devotion. I dewed."

Owen felt the same warm and tingling sensation. But instead of there being a silver glow, Tosh's hand was glowing gold. They both watched as a tattoo identical to one Tosh now had, started to appear. But instead of being silver, it was golden, and the petals were outlined in silver.

They then turned to face the holy man. He smiled at them, and said, "With the powers invested in me, by The Order of The Rose, I now pronounce you husband and wife, and bond mates." He turned to face Owen and said, "You may kiss your bride and bond mate."

Owen nodded, before turning to face Tosh. He gently cup her face between the palms of his hands, just as both of their eyes closed, he leaned forwards and captured her mouth with his own in a gentle and tender kiss.

After a moment or two, he gently brushed his lips against hers one last time, before completely pulling away. They then smiled in wonder at each other, before turning to face the holy man again.

He finally announced, turning Satine and Christian "I'd like to introduce you to, Owen and Toshiko Harper." Satine and Christian beamed at Owen and Tosh. Satine then stepped forwards and embraced Tosh, who returned the embrace. She then pulled back and handed Tosh her bouquet. Tosh nodded, and beamed at her. Christian then shook hands with Owen, before embracing Tosh. Satine followed suit, embracing Owen.

Then finally after signing a register, which all couples belonging to The Order of The Rose had to, they were led out of the chapel. Satine and Christian led them back to the balcony from earlier on.

Owen and Tosh both noted while they had been gone, the table had been cleared, and then reset. The best silver wear was placed neatly upon the snow white cloth. Four silver plates were set up, with a crystal goblet on either side.

Tosh noted the beautiful arrangement of roses in the centre of the table. There was red, white, a mixture of red and white, a long with golden and silver roses, and a mixture of gold and silver.

As soon as they were all seated, a woman was followed by two men onto the balcony. The woman was carrying a large bottle inside of a bucket full of ice. The first man was carrying a basket in each hand. One was full of bread, and the other full of different kinds of cheese. The second man was carrying a tray with what appeared to be four bowls of soup.

Once the four were left alone, Satine explained. "I realise we ate less then three hours ago. But it is tradition for the bride and groom, along with the two witnesses, to dine once again, but very lightly."

Christian added "As you can see, the meal merely consists of soup, followed by some bred with cheese. And after that any type of fruit. Also with the meal, we drink what is very similar to champagne on earth."

Owen looked into his bowl, and commented, smirking as he did. "Do you lot ever have soup that is not white?" Christian snorted, and replied "Occasionally a soup very similar to tomato soup is served."

He added, smirking "But considering we're all wearing white, which is the tradition colour of wedding and bonding ceremonies here. We decided to not chance fate." The other three chuckled knowingly at this, cringing as they imagined what a big huge orange, red stain would look like, up against all of that stark whiteness.

After they had finished with the soup, cheese and bread, a yellowish orange circular fruit was brought out. It resembled that of a mango on earth. When Owen and Tosh cut into the fruit, they noted the inside of was blood red, where as the inside would have been a form of orange back on earth. It tasted both sweet and sour.

After everyone had eaten and finished drinking. Christian announced "It is time you two retired to your room, as the marriage and bonding needs to be consummated before it is permanently binding."

Owen and Tosh nodded, Tosh flushed, knowing exactly what he meant by consummated. Owen eyed Tosh in amusement. He stood and held out his hand for her to take. He smiled at her gently, and asked "Shall we then?" Tosh nodded, and took his out stretched hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

Satine and Christian watched as they left the balcony, then the room. Satine asked "Do you think they'll fall in love like we did?" Christian replied, smiling lovingly at her "Only time will truly tell, as it did with you and me."


	7. Seven

_**Guiding Captain Jack Harkness**_

Tosh was all kinds of nervous, even though she was no innocent virgin, and had actual sexual experience, no matter how little. No, what was causing Tosh to fidget, was the fact she was about to make one of her most secret fantasies a reality. She was Owen Harper's wife, and was about to make love with him for the first time.

Tosh was in love with Owen, and hadn't made any such secret of that in recent months ever since Owen was first killed. She just never imagined Owen would be willing to even give her the time of day, never mind agree to marry her, and now make love to her. And of course agree to spend the rest of their lives together. And finally father whatever children she was going to have.

Tosh had once heard Owen's thoughts, where Owen was wondering what she'd be like in bed. What she didn't know, was that Owen had always secretly wondered what Tosh would be like in bed. Even more so ever since he had agreed to go out on a date with her before he had been shot and killed.

Owen thought unknowing Tosh had accidentally heard him. **'Hmm, I wonder if she shags as good as she kisses? This could really get interesting, and well worth spending the centuries to come, exploring the human canvas, known as Toshiko Soto, or should I say Harper'**

Tosh flushed, as she shot Owen a look of disbelief, as he turned his back to her, to open the door to their bedroom. He then turned around and took both of her hands in his, as he walked backwards, leading her into the room. Once inside, he released her hands, and closed the door firmly behind him with the sole of his foot.

Tosh stood staring down at the bouquet in her hands, as she fiddled nervously with it, before placing it on a nearby chair. She wished she hadn't, as that was the only thing that had been distracting her from her nerves.

Owen eyed her in knowing amusement. He knew that she was nervous, having never expected to find herself in such a position with him of all people, at least not for real. He could hardly blame her for that, when you took into consideration that she barely rated on his priority scale in the past.

Tosh watched him as he leaned back against the door, his expression was unreadable. Tosh shifted uncomfortably. He looked so calm and unruffled. It was then she remembered who she was dealing with and who exactly her husband was. His reputation had become legendary around Cardiff back home.

She snorted, she couldn't help it. The thought of him having his way with all of those women struck her as funny; she had no idea why, it just did.

Owen raised and eye brow in question, and smiled slightly in puzzlement. He asked. "What on earth is so amusing?" She laughed "I was just imagining you with all of those other women. You were leaning up against the door looking all calm and unruffled."

She continued at his knowing smirk. "It was then I was reminded of whom exactly I'm married to and am dealing with here." Owen laughed along with her. He shrugged "What can I say? I am just simply irresistible to the opposite gender. They all want a piece of me, what can I do?"

Tosh burst out laughing and doubled over. She gasped out between laughter "Oh my god, you're completely and utterly shameless, and conceited beyond the imagination."

She straightened up still lightly chuckling. She was startled to discover he was standing right in front of her. When had he moved? And how had he been so silent?

Just as she remembered their new talents, he closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his own, as he gently cupped her face with the palms of his hands.

She gasped giving him the prefect opportunity to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue passed her lips, and entwined it with her own. He kissed her gently at first, until his lust got the better of him. He slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her hungrily.

When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. Owen smoothed his hands down her sides and over her hips, giving her bottom a brief squeeze. He then pulled her closer.

She reached up and carefully removed the rose from her hair, followed by the several pins holding the curls in place. A few minutes later her hair was free of the sparkling pins. She shook her head letting her curls flow freely.

Owen sighed, she looked beautiful with her hair all lose and flowing around her shoulders in light and bouncing barrel curls. She turned around when he gestured for her to turn; she hesitated for a moment before turning, a hesitation that was by no means lost on Owen.

He sighed, as he gently placed her hair to one side. It was incredibly soft to touch. It felt lovely. He reached out to pull the zipper at the back of robes down, slowly revealing all of her soft and unblemished skin.

He then slid the robes forwards, of off her shoulders, before allowing it to fall forwards completely. He then let it slip down her body until it pooled down around her feet. She stepped out of it as he held her hand to help her stay balanced. He stepped back and took her in.

She stood in front of him, wearing a matching bra and panties set, made of lace in the colour of pure white. And the only other item she had on was a pair of white low heeled shoes.

Owen's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. He took in her slim hour glass figure and medium sized breasts, and felt his mouth water in lust and wanting. The lustful and playful side of Owen's personality that came out to play when he slept with those other women, it was out and in full force.

He walked up behind her and felt her shiver when he wrapped his arms around her waist, his chest resting up against her back. He grinned in pure male satisfaction, knowing he was the cause of that shiver.

How had he not noticed her sooner? If only he had known what she had been hiding underneath all of those unflattering outfits she wore to work. If only, was what his mind kept screaming at him.

He bent over her slightly and placed suckling kisses and nips along her ear making her whimper. He nibbled on her jaw line, trailing his tongue teasingly along it and down the side of her neck.

Tosh felt like she was going to explode. She now knew why women loved Owen. Why they all flocked to him, and willing allowed him to lead them to his bed, and beneath his sheets, as he pleasured them.

Owen reached for the hooks on her strapless bra, and quickly unhooked them with an unnatural ease for a man. His lips then brushed her back, as the whole of her back was bared to his lust filled brown gaze.

He slid the straps down her shoulders, before letting it fall forwards, and onto the floor at her feet. Tosh immediately brought her arms up to cover her self in embarrassment.

She blushed beautifully, and looked down shyly at the plush carpet. Owen felt a small smile tugging at the covers of his mouth. He walked around her to stand in front of her.

He gently lifted her chin with the crook of a finger. She blushed and refused to meet his eyes, her arms still covering her breasts. Tosh was no virgin, but this was different.

This was Owen, she was in love with him, and didn't want to disappoint him, when he discovered she wasn't much to look at. Not like Gwen, Suzy, and she suspected Katie would have been.

Owen was not Tommy, or any of the other few men she had been with. She hadn't been in love with them, although she had loved Tommy, just not Owen.

Owen smile gently and reached out to gently remove her arms a side. He had caught onto her panicked thoughts. And he had been saddened by her lack of confidence and self worth. He guessed he was more then partly to blame for this.

He whispered "Don't ever shy or hide away from me. I promise not to bite, well not very hard anyway."  
Tosh blushed even brighter, but Owen could see the small smirk appearing around the corners of her mouth. She slowly lifted her gaze to meet his own, allowing him too slowly and gently remove her arms and lower them.

She felt and heard him breathe in sharply, he was standing that close. Owen had seen many other women's breasts before, more then could be considered decent in fact. But hers, they were beautiful. Her breasts were even more beautiful then Gwen's, and even Suzy's. The only other woman he thought had beautiful breasts had been Katie.

Tosh sighed and pouted "This is hardly fare you know." Owen raised an eye brow and asked "How so?" She replied "I'm down to the bottom half of my undergarments and my shoes. But you on the other hand have not lost single stitch of clothing. That hardly seems fare to me."

Owen, he grinned Cheshire cat like, a sly Cheshire cat at that. He held out his arms wide and winked "Then by all means, go right on a head, knock you're self out, even out the field."

Tosh flushed at the sexuality he was practically oozing without even trying. He was pure shameless sex and she was beginning to realise this. She never really thought much of it before, just thinking he was arrogant and like to talk about himself. But now she was on the receiving end of his advances, she knew differently, very differently.

Tosh slowly and hesitantly stepped towards him. She reached out towards his robes. She unfastened the few buttons at the side of the garment holding it in place. She then slipped it over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

She was startled slightly when he pulled her up against him and kissed her hard and caressed his hands up and down her back, as she reached forwards and proceeded to unbutton his white shirt.

She moaned into his mouth at the duel sensation of his tongue suckling on her own, and his hands reaching inside the back of her underwear to caress her bottom. Driving her wild with sensations she had never felt with Tommy or the very few others.

She disposed of his shirt by slowly pulling it all over his shoulder, as soon as she had opened all of the buttons, revealing his bare chest to her. He shrugged it off the rest of the way, letting it fall to the floor to join his outer robe, along with her robes and bra, in the growing pile.

She hesitantly at first began to explore his chest with her hands, marvelling at how soft and smooth his skin was. She then with slightly trembling hands proceeded to unbutton and unzip his trousers.

He pulled her to him, so she was leaning against him, her skin against his. They both moaned at the contact of skin on skin. He kissed her hard, as her breasts crushed against his bare chest.

Tosh slipped out of her shoes, and took a deep breath, as Owen began to slowly slide her lace panties over her hips and down her legs until they pooled around her feet. She then stepped out of them.

Owen begun to lead her backwards to wards the large four poster bed in the centre of the large bedroom. He gently pushed her onto the bed until she was lying back against the several soft and silky pillows.

He then proceeded to remove his lace up shoes, followed by his trousers, before kicking them a side, leaving him standing in all of his naked glory before her.

She blushed brightly, allowing her gaze to rest on the silken blanket and sheets. She only remembered seeing Owen naked once before. But he had been standing inside of one of the holding cells, and had been clutching his hands in front of his privates. That wasn't the case this time. She was seeing all, he was allowing it. Nothing was concealed.

He slowly began to crawl up the bed on his hands and knees. The sight made her swallow nervously. He moved with a cat like grace that unnerved her. His dark brown gaze had darkened with unmistakable and undisguised lust. He crawled up the rest of the way, until he was leaning over her still form.

He gently used his left knee to pry apart her legs. When she silently complied, he rested comfortably between her spread legs, so he was cradled between them. He then begun to explore her whole body.

He kissed suckled and nipped his way down her torso. Tosh whimpered when Owen teasingly dipped the tip of his tongue in her navel, and swirled it around lightly.

She bit her lower lip and bit back a scream when he plunged his tongue inside the sensitive indent without warning. She was in sensory over load. He was exploring areas, in the most sensual of ways, that hadn't been touched since that one time with Tommy.

Tosh thoughts she was going to die from pleasure, just from what he was doing alone. She soon thought other wise when he did what he did next.

He nipped and kissed his way down her lower stomach until he reached between her legs. He avoided the wetness between her legs. A place he was desperate to sink into. But not yet, he would wait and pleasure her first, this was about her, and not him.

He teasingly kissed the inside of her thigh; he treated her right thigh to the same treatment. She squirmed as he began to suckle and nibbled as he caressed her inner thigh.

He was dangerously close to where she wanted him, but he was currently resisting, as he teased her with his hot breath against her sensitive flesh.

Soon he was pleasuring her right where she wanted him. He had decided spare her the torment, allowing her release. They had all night, he torture her later on.

When he had reduced her to a whimpering and squirming mess he released her. He took her in as he rested between her legs. She had a thin sheen of sweat on her brow. Her lips were swollen, her cheeks were flushed. Her breath was shallow and coming out in deep pants.

He watched memorized as her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took. He leaned forward, taking in her lust filled and glazed eyes; that had darkened with lust.

He closed the gap remaining between their mouths and kissed her hard, letting her taste her self on his tongue. She hungrily suckled on his tongue, as he caressed her breasts with his hands. They separated breathing heavily.

When he determined that she was ready, he covered his fingers liberally in her release and smoothed it over his erection. He then reached between them, taking hold of his length and lifting her hips slightly before positioning him self at her opening.

He positioned him self, he then pushed his hips forward, sliding into her in one go completely. He paused and went still, his eyes scrunched tightly closed, and his mouth open in a silent shout of pleasure **'Ooh Jesus fucking Christ, she's so tight' **he thought in mind numbing ecstasy.

Tosh let out a loud moan. She whimpered, before allowing him to hear her thoughts, and feel everything she was feeling. This made him moan even louder, before returning the favour.

He told her **'Christ Tosh, you feel fucking amazing. I can feel everything you feel' **Tosh replied **'I know. I feel you to. It's amazing; it's like double the pleasure. It is so overwhelming. You feel incredible inside of me'**

He nodded and gently kissed her on the nose as he pulled back, and slowly pulled out, teasingly so she could feel every inch of him sliding out of her before he re-entered her.

He moaned softly his eyes fluttering closed. The first few thrust threatened to finish them both, but after a moment or two, both he and she relaxed into the wonderful tingling sensation in their stomachs as it spread down to their toes, as they began to adjust to being able to feel each others pleasure on top of their own.

She moaned and lifted her hips slightly encouraging him to go slightly faster. He understood her silent encouragement and began to speed up his thrusts slightly, sliding in and out over and over again.

Tosh wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting him thrust for thrust. Owen realised that she was a hell of a lot better then he thought she would be, better then Gwen and Suzy, this he approved of.

She moaned and panted out "Owen please, harder faster" Owen complied and sped up his thrusts until he was pounding into her. She threw her head back and arched her back.

He leaned forward kissing her hungrily as he continued thrust hard and fast, with her meeting him all the way. He rocked his hips against her, moaning deeply in the back of his throat.

They continued to thrust against each other. Soon it was too much for the both of them. She screamed, as she shook from her orgasm. She arched her back and threw her head back as she screamed her release.

Her release triggered his. He threw his head back as he continued to thrust. And with a few more, well placed thrusts, he came screaming loudly in ecstasy, setting her off in another orgasm. "

He slumped against her completely spent. Both of them continued to lie there, completely entwined, with him still buried deeply inside of her.

**AN: This is the edited version. I promise I will soon post the complete and unedited version on AFF dot net . I'll post the link in my profile. I daren't post it in its original form on AFF dot net. I'll be more then liable to have my account suspended or removed.**


	8. Eight

_**Guiding Captain Jack Harkness**_

They slept for a couple of hours, after falling to sleep exhausted and spent. Owen was the first to wake. He lay there for a couple of minutes, just gazing at Tosh.

This was the first time he had taken the time to really look at the person he was laying next to, none since Katie. Usually he would see them out of his apartment, or would escape from the apartment of his latest conquest before they had woken.

As if sensing she was being watched, Tosh started to wake. Owen lay there watching, as her eyes blinked rapidly. She looked around, wondering where she was for the first couple of minutes.

She turned to face the other side of the room, and faltered slightly, as she realised where she was, and who exactly was lying beside her. She blinked rapidly, before flushing.

Owen smirked, as he asked "What, is it only hitting home exactly who you're in bed with?" Tosh reached out, and playfully smacked him on the chest, as she flushed. She said, "Don't tease me, I'm still getting used to this whole situation."

Owen chuckled and rolled his eyes at her, before rolling over, and pulling the quilt aside. He stood up, completely naked. Tosh flushed, before saying jokingly "Nice butt, very nice."

Owen let out a brief laugh, before turning on his heel and launching himself at the bed. Tosh let out a startled gasp, followed by a giggle, as Owen lifted her up off of the bed.

He carried her across the large room, and into the adjoining door, leading inside of the bathroom. He then closed the door behind him, and headed for the large deep claw footed bath tub. He then set her on her feet.

Tosh winced as she leaned over the bath to turn on the hot and cold water tapes. She was sore from their previous activities. Owen had been really rough, but in the best way possible.

Owen noticed her wince and asked concernedly "Are you alright, I didn't hurt you did I?" Tosh smiled slightly and replied reassuringly "No, you didn't. I'm just a little sore is all; tonight was after all my first time since Tommy."

Tosh sighed in contented bliss when Owen came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and brushed his cheek against her own, as she leaned back into his chest. He kissed the side of her neck sighing contently.

Owen murmured in her ear "Hey, why don't you get in that hot bath and relax you muscles, the soak will ease your aches and pains. You could put some bath salts in as well if you can find any."

Tosh commented sweetly "And do you know what would also go a long way towards soothing my aches and pains?" Owen pretended to be thoughtful before shrugging and saying "Oh, and what did you have in mind?"

Tosh flicked her tongue against his jaw and commented sweetly "If a certain someone was to join me of course." Owen winked at her before releasing her and leaning over to turn off the taps.

He then watched her as she walked over to the other side of the large bathroom. She stopped at the large double mirror cabinet. She found what she was looking for. Obviously Satine had someone leave these for her.

Couple of moment's later she shut the cabinet behind her, before turning around. She had a medium sized glass jar full of tiny white, purple, crème and red coloured beads.

She took a small handful, and tossed them into the water, and used her hand to mix the water and the bath salts together, so the water turned a slightly milky white colour.

Before she could replace the glass lid, Owen took the jar from her and lifted it to his nose, taking a deep sniff. He lowered the jar with a grimace and asked her "Erm Tosh, what exactly is that scent anyway?"

Tosh smirked as she took the jar from him, and brought it up to her nose. She breathed in deeply, taking in the full scent of the jars contents before replacing the lid. She then walked back over to the cabinet and placed it on top.

She told him "It smells a lot like lavender, roses, musk, and vanilla." Owen winced at the thought of how he was going to ended up smelling after taking a bath in that water, even if it were with his wife. He was just relieved none of the Torchwood gang was around to get a whiff of him after he'd finished taking a bath.

Tosh put her arms around his neck, while he placed his firmly around her waist. As if knowing exactly what he was thinking, Tosh kissed him and replied teasingly, as she broke the kiss.

"Don't worry Owen I promise not to tell the others back at Torchwood, that our big bad Doctor took a bath in lavender, rose's, musk, and vanilla scented water, even if the bath in question was taken with his wife."

Owen chuckled and kissed her nose. She knew him better then he had first thought. Well, at least he had been given a second chance to get to know her better then he already had.

He stepped into the bath first, after checking the temperature. He moaned at the blissful feeling of hot water against his skin. He settled first before holding out a hand to help her into the tub with him.

Once she had lowered herself, she leaned with her back to his chest, and let out a happy little sigh, making him smile in amusement. He had never seen her look so content, it was a pleasant sight.

Tosh had no idea taking a bath with Owen, her husband would be such a turn on, she was starting to get wet again, and it sure wasn't from the bath water. She had been given a taste of Owen, and now she was hooked, she wanted more, much much more.

She did something that was bold and completely out of character for her, she turned around in the bath carefully, and turned to face her husband and straddled his lap.

To say Owen was surprised by his wife's unusually bold display of forwardness, would have been an understatement. But he was by no means about to complain.

Owen captured his wife's lips with his own and suckled her tongue into his mouth, and suckled happily. He moaned, as Tosh slowly begun to grind her bottom against his length.

He broke the kiss and dipped his head, taking her left breast into his mouth and suckled down hard on the nipple. He flicked his tongue around the nipple before blowing on it, until the nipple hardened.

Tosh whimpered and laced her fingers through his hair tugging on it, as he switched his attention to her other breast giving it the same attention. He released her breast with a wet pop, making Tosh even wetter, just from the mere sound of it.

Owen then lifted her by her waist with his hand, and used his free hand to position his length at her opening before he gently slid her down onto his hard shaft, until he was buried to the hilt.

Tosh threw her head back and let out a loud lust filled moan, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she arched her back leaning into him. Slowly Owen began to guide her up and down his shaft by holding her by her hips.

He would thrust upwards and she would thrust downwards, keeping time with each other. The water in the bath swirled around them as they moved together towards their release.

With one last up wards thrust from Owen, Tosh threw her head back and arched her back, and came with a scream. Her own orgasm was enough to send Owen over the edge as well, as she tightened her muscles around his shaft, as they slowly rode out their release. He threw his head back with a growl of pleasure.

Tosh slumped forwards into her husbands arms, breathing heavily, as he held her to him, also breathing heavily, as he stroked his finger up and down her back and spine before travelling all the way back up to her shoulders, over and over again.

After they had calmed down, Tosh pulled the plug letting out the dirty water before replacing the plug and refilling the tub once more with clean water. Once that was done, she and Owen proceeded to wash each others bodies. She washed his hair and he washed hers. It was enough to have them all hot and bothered all over again.

Owen commented "What do you say to you and me getting out of this tub and head back to bed?"  
Tosh nodded approvingly. She replied "Definitely. I want to be buried in those soft sheets and blankets."

She added with a smirk "The Company is not half bad either." Owen grinned before he pulled the plug. He then had her lean forwards, before he stood up out of the water. Once he was completely out, he lifted her up into his arms and out of the bath.

Once he had set her on her feet, he took a towel that had been draped along with another towel across a heater. The towels were pleasantly warm, having been on the switched on heater since early that afternoon.

Owen wrapped one of the soft warm towels around his waist, securing it, before picking up the other, and proceeding to lovingly dry Tosh off. Once she was dry, he then wrapped the towel around her and secured it under her arms.

He led her out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom. Once inside, he closed the door behind him and led her over to the bed. They removed their towels, and got into the bed and lay under the covers completely naked.

Tosh snuggled under the blankets. She shivered, as she felt Owen slide up beside her. She chuckled briefly, as she felt his length starting to rapidly harden against her bottom. She commented "Christ Owen, you're completely insatiable."

Owen snorted, as he rubbed himself up against her. He asked "And are you complaining?" Tosh let out a giggle, as he pulled the blankets up over their heads. Soon the room was filled with moans and whimpers, as they made love for the third time that day.

**AN: Ok, this is the edited version. This will also be posted on AFF dot net . And the link for the unedited chapter will be posted along with the edited chapter seven.**


	9. Nine

_**Guiding Captain Jack Harkness**_

It had been three months since they had been teleported from earth to where they were now. They hadn't had any form of contact with the other members of Torchwood.

Owen and Tosh had gotten closer, much closer. They enjoyed being lovers. Exploring and learning what the other did and did not like. They were seeing sides of each others personalities, which the other hadn't seen before.

Tosh was getting to see more glimpse of the man Katie had known and had loved everyday. While Owen was getting to see the woman her family know and love, the side of her Torchwood never got to see.

Owen was finally seeing what a fierce loyal and loving woman Tosh truly was. While she come to realise just how much of a softie Owen could be when he saw fit.

They had settled in and had started their training. They were both doing very well. They had become closer to both of Satine and Christian. They would talk and exchange experiences had whilst working for Torchwood one and three.

Also Tosh had been ill for the past month or so. She had a strong inkling as to what was wrong with her. She had been expecting it, considering she knew she was healthy, and fully capable of having children.

And of course, Satine had confirmed that a female guider usually conceived on their wedding night. Satine confirmed that had been the case for her. As she was a mother of four, having been a guider for over three years, earth time.

Tosh was currently seeing the temple's healer, while Owen was in one of his many combat lessons. She looked up at the healer, as she ran a complex and highly advanced scanner across Tosh's stomach.

After a full minute of doing this, a beep was heard, followed by a blue and green flashing light. The healer beamed and nodded. She said, "Congratulations Mrs. Harper. The scanner confirms that you are three months pregnant, with a boy."

Tosh beamed, before asking "How can you tell all of that?" The healer replied "Because the scanner confirms the gender of the baby. If you hadn't been pregnant the light would have been red, instead of green."

She added "As for the gender of the baby, a blue light for a boy, and obviously a pink for a girl. If you had been having twins, there would have been a purple light accompanied by the gender. Each blue or pink light would have indicated how many of each gender you were having."

Tosh nodded, and said, "So I'm having a boy?" The healer nodded, and replied "Yes you are. Mr. Harper should be thrilled. Most male guiders prefer a son over a daughter. I suppose someone to continue on their name and legacy."

Tosh nodded. She listened as the healer gave her instructions in order to keep her and the baby healthy. She also gave Tosh a date for her next scan, which would enable her to see the progress of her baby.

After she left the healers, she headed straight for hers and Owen's quarters. When she entered, she could hear him in the bathroom. She could hear the sound of water running.

She walked up to the bathroom door and asked "Owen is that you in there?" Owen opened the door, and stood in the door way, wearing only his trousers and nothing else.

"I just got back from combat training. What have you been up to?" he asked her. Tosh replied "I just got back from the healers." Owen looked at her in concern. He asked "And did she confirm what we both already expected."

Well, Owen had expected it more then Tosh had, considering he knew the symptoms of pregnancy. It came with the territory of being a doctor. He waited to have his suspicions confirmed.

Tosh beamed, before replying "Congratulations daddy, you're going to have a son. I'm exactly three months long. The healer confirmed it." She waited silently, waiting to see what his reaction would be.

She didn't have to wait long. He let out a yell of triumph, before lifting her and spinning her around once, before setting her back down on her feet. He kissed her hard and quickly. He was grinned like a manic.

Tosh realised, with sudden warmth and joy, that this must have been the Owen Katie had loved, the Owen before Torchwood. She felt such delight and awe, that he was finally allowing her to see glimpses of the real man, unaltered or tainted by Torchwood.

Owen lifted Tosh into his arms, as he carried her inside of the bathroom. Once inside he set her on her feet, before proceeding to strip her of all her clothing.

He then went over to the bath, and switched off the taps. He then took Tosh by the hand, and led her back into the bedroom. Once inside they began to hungrily kiss and remove the last of Owen's clothes, desperate to have contact with each others bare skin.

Tosh whimpered as he suckled on her ear lobe, right where he knew her most sensitive spots were. He was excellent at turning her into a heavy breathing, panting and whimpering mess.

Once both were naked, Owen gently pushed her onto the bed. Tosh rested against the pillows as a very naked and beautiful Owen crawled up on his hand and knees.

Tosh felt liquid heat suddenly begin to flow between her legs, as he moved with a sure cat like grace. She was turned on by the mere sight of him.

Tosh moaned a low and long moan in the back of her throat, as he kissed and nipped his way across her torso. She caressed his head gently, as he gently brushed his lips and his finger tips against her stomach.

She took in the awe, which his eyes were suddenly alight with. He whispered against her stomach, as he gently smoothed his fingers along the soft and supple flesh. "I've dealt with pregnant women before, but never has it ever been my baby inside."

Tosh smiled lovingly at him, and replied "It is only going to get larger and more rounded. I never thought I'd ever be in this position, not whilst working for Torchwood. The chances of me being killed before I could become pregnant were extremely high."

Owen nodded and said, "True." He then reached for her breasts. He took the soft pink nipple into his mouth and suckled contently, swirling his tongue and pulling at the nipple with his teeth. He then blew gently, making it harden completely, causing Tosh to whimpered when he repeated the process on her other breast.

She grabbed his head when he pulled away, then she took hold of his face between both of her hands, and pulled him forwards, before hungrily covering his mouth with her own. Owen happily complied and kissed her back just as hungrily.

She gasped into his mouth as he suckled on her lower lip, then her tongue, as his hand teasingly trailed down her torso, until he reached her inner thighs.

She moaned and trailed her nails lightly down his back, as he teasingly placed butterfly kisses and nips to her inner thigh, close but not close enough to where she wanted him to be.

She let out a frustrated growl when he bypassed the one place she was desperate for him to go. He smirked against her inner thigh, his amusement evident, earning him a swift tug to his hair, making him moan, but not in pain.

Tosh froze when he moaned, his moan definitely of pleasure. She silently fumed, here she was slowly going insane with need to have him where she wanted him, and he was smirking at her.

**'The bastard'** she thought in disbelief. Owen heard her less then flattering thoughts in regards to him self. He smirked even wider. He pulled back even more from where she wanted him.

He rested his chin on her left knee cap, and asked her cheekily, his grin positively manic and teasing.  
"Do you want me to stop, I always could you know. And if I do, I'm sure my left hand will come in handy, nothing like an extra limber hand, is there?"

Tosh was positively fuming; if she could have spat flames at him she would have done so. She sent him a mental image of such an event occurring. Owen snorted, as he teasingly flicked his finger against her inner thigh, making her scream, in frustration.

He asked thoughtfully, there was an edge of teasing to his voice "Honestly Tosh, sending images of a fiery death, it will not make me moved any faster, it will not make me suckle, or lick harder, or nibble. Nibble as your wet hot heat and taste flows down my throat."

**"AHHHHH"** Tosh screamed. He was being a right wanker, and he knew it, and was thoroughly enjoying him self. She was ready to kill him. She growled out between clenched teeth "I want you now, and I mean now, damn it."

Owen sniggered as he leaned forwards and his head disappeared between her legs again. He loved how she tasted, how she felt against his lips and tongue. She bucked her hips trying to make him go faster and deeper. Something suddenly snapped inside Owen, he was done playing.

He grabbed her hips and lifted her legs over his shoulders and hungrily buried his face between her legs. She screamed and threw her head back, her back arched as he held her hips.

He continued to pleasure her, hitting her special place making her tremble violently, as she screamed even louder. He was certain that anyone who walked passed their rooms, would be able to hear her loud and clear.

She tugged on his hair bringing him closer to her, as she grinded and bucked her hips against him, as his head bobbing slightly up and down, over and over again.

With one last lick and nip sent her over the edge, she exploded violently with a scream, as she trembled. Owen let out a lust filled growl, as he swallowed. He had silently cheered when she had exploded. Now that was what he called a real treat.

He continued to prolong her orgasm, until she was practically howling and just about ready to rip his hair out of his head, her grip was that tight. He pulled away, making her whimper.

He slowly lowered her legs back on the bed and leaned over her, resting between her legs, as he kissed her, allowing her to taste her self on his tongue and lips.

Tosh moaned and pulled away. He suckled gently on her jaw, faltering for a brief moment when her small hand encircled his length, making him gasp, his teeth grazing her jaw gently.

Owen gasped his breath hot against her neck, as he buried his face in her hair, as he gently thrust into her hand. Tosh dripped him tighter and began to stroke him faster and faster, as he thrust into her hand, moaning, panting, and breathing heavily.

When he felt as if he was going to go insane or quite possibly explode, he removed her hand. He gasped out in a deep husky voice, making sound undeniably sexy, at least to Tosh.

"Tosh I swear if you don't stop that, I'm going to lose it, when I'd much rather be inside of you, compared to releasing my self in your hand." Tosh shivered. She moaned and replied in an equally husky voice. "Oh god Owen, I need you, I need you now."

Owen groaned at her words. How could he deny a request like that? He rearranged him self between her legs, before he guided him self to her opening. He then pushed his hips forwards until he was all the way inside of her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw head back, groaning at the sensation of being so filled, it felt wonderful. He on the other hand, he had to stay still and concentrate not cuming before he wanted to. Her tight hot wetness was doing unimaginable things to him.

He slowly started to rock against her, just loving the feeling of her surrounding him, all tight hot and wet. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, as she began to rock along with him. Soon it was not enough. He began to thrust in and out of her slowly.

He continued to thrust in and out in and out, over and over again. He moved his hips in a circular motion, changing his angle hitting her in that especial place his tongue had hit earlier on.

Tosh moaned loudly, as he repositioned him self upon his knees and lifted her legs over his shoulders, thrusting into her even deeper harder and faster, until she was screaming and he was swearing colourfully.

Tosh panted out "Please Owen, I need to cum" Owen sped up his thrust and continued to hit that especial place over and over again, barely pulling out, just hitting that one spot inside of her continuously.

**"OH GOD OWEN, THAT'S IT, RIGHT THERE!"** Tosh screamed, as he thrust one last time sending her over the edge in a violent and powerful orgasm.

Owen continued to thrust harder, holding her by her bottom, holding her to him, as her inner walls tightened around his length triggering his own release, making him howl in pleasure.

He yelled in ecstasy **"AAHH TOSH, I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!"** and with each jerk of his hips he emptied him self into her over and over again.

After a moment or two he lowered them back on to bed, and collapsed on top of her, both spent and more then satisfied. He rolled over with the last of his strength, taking her with him, so he was lying on his back and she was laying on top of him her head resting on his chest.

She sighed, content as she listened to his heart beat, soothing her and claming her, until she nodded off to sleep. He stayed awake for a while longer, just watching her sleep. Marvelling at her beauty, wondering how he had not seen it or realised until a couple of months ago, after they'd been given a second chance.

Owen kissed her on top of her head gently, before allowing sleep to claim him, her still wrapped securely in his arms where she belonged.


	10. Ten

_**Guiding Captain Jack Harkness**_

It was exactly nine months later, which couldn't have come soon enough for Owen and Tosh, Owen in particular. To say Tosh had been less then sweet natured, it would have been a serve understatement if ever there was one.

Tosh was seriously groggy and out of sorts. She was more advanced in her mental training then Owen. All because their son had taken to moving objects around, and making it so she picked up on others thoughts, thoughts she did not want to be hearing or knowing.

Sure she still did the physical aspect, as it was much harder to miscarry. This meant an immortal guider could be extremely active until they reached their ninth month of pregnancy.

And because Tosh was exactly nine months along, it meant she could go into labour at any given time without warning. Her back was killing her, as were her swollen ankles and feet. In fact she had forgotten what her feet and ankles looked like, as she could not see over her large and rounded stomach.

Owen was relieved it was finally coming to an end. No more getting up at all hours of the night and morning, to sate Tosh's strange and revolting cravings.

For example, she'd had him get up constantly at half past four in the morning in her seventh month, to get her salmon and cheese with lashings of tomato sauce, or at least the equivalent of it on this planet.

Her favourite breakfast snack was tuna on toast with the planets equivalent of fried eggs and chilly sauce. Or boiled eggs drenched in golden syrup or chocolate sauce.

Even Satine was revolted by some of Tosh's cravings, and she'd had more then a few eyebrow raising ones, especially when she had been pregnant were hers and Christian's oldest and first born son, Kale.

Meanwhile, Owen had been running a bath for Tosh, as he knew it would be able to sooth her aches and pains. Plus if she was relaxed enough, it may set off her labour, as Owen knew her being stressed was not going to make their son want to come out any sooner.

It was exactly four hours after Tosh had gotten out of the bath, that her waters finally broke. Owen had been going through some of his paper work for the medical exam that he had Tosh were due to take at the end of the month, when he had heard Tosh's startled and pain filled gasp.

He looked up at her questioningly, before looking down, as he noticed the wet patch that was rapidly covering the sheets. He leaped off of the bed, placing his papers on the nearby cupboard.

He then said, "Alright Tosh, I need for you to relax and take big and deep breaths. I know it is easy for me to being telling you this, but it really does work, I promise." Tosh nodded,

After five minutes or so, she started to calm down. She opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly out of no where she teleported in a mixture of silver and golden light.

Owen let out a startled yelp. He contacted Tosh down their link, and said, **'He did it again didn't he? Ask why he is doing it this time?" **Owen sighed wearily, his son was going to be end of him and Tosh, and he wasn't even born yet.

Satine and Christian looked up, as Tosh suddenly teleported into enormous and heated swimming pool, it was circular shaped, and made of golden and silver marble.

Satine covered her naked body as best as she could, Christian did the same. Tosh flushed in horror and stuttered "I'm so terribly sorry. It's just that I've gone into labour, five minutes a go actually."

She flushed even brighter, turning to face the other way, and added "And apparently this future male guider and Harper, he is proving to be a big a pain in the backside as his father."

She added grumbling indignantly "A true Harper and his father's son. And of course he is not happy about having to finally come out. I bet Owen would have been same, if only he had been able to at the time."

Satine let out a brief chuckle followed by a moan. She replied "It's ok. Callie, our oldest daughter and second born, she was the same. She'd teleport me all over the place. And when I went into labour, she teleported me into the temples gardens on the other side of the temple."

Christian chuckled knowingly "So, I presume a certain baby male Harper does not wish to grace us with his presence then?" Tosh snorted, that was all the answer Christian needed.

Just as Satine and Christian had gotten out of the pool and were wrapped securely in their bathrobes, Owen teleported into the room. He knew where they had gone, seeing as he could hear and sense the beating of his wife and son's hearts.

Owen snorted when he saw what position his and Tosh's son had more then obviously interrupted. He commented jokingly "How much do you want to bet, that this little mischievous shit is going to be a peeping Tom when he finally grows up?"

Tosh balked, before smacking him on the chest. She said indignantly "Owen Harper, don't you dare even think of giving our son any ideas, especially considering he isn't even out of the womb yet." Satine and Christian sniggered at this.

Owen grinned devilishly, before he got down on his knees in front of Tosh. He closed his eyes, as he placed both of his hands upon the roundness of Tosh's stomach.

He concentrated on their son. He spoke telepathically in a soothing tone **'Come on little buddy, give your mother and I a break. I know you don't want to come out, but unfortunately you have to. I promise it won't be that bad. Just think, you'll get more attention out here then you'll ever get in there'**

Owen waited patiently, but soon a tiny and unsure reply come **'Do you promise, daddy?' **Owen smiled in relief, as it seemed his son was finally starting to come around and do as he was told. Owen replied **'I promise'**

He added **'Now, seeing as your in the habit of teleporting your poor mother all over the temple, could you please teleport her to the healers bay?'**

He could sense how very unsure and reluctant his son's agreement to go to the healer bay was. But none the less, Tosh disappeared in a shower of silver and golden light. Owen sighed in relief, as Tosh informed him over their link that she was in fact in the medical bay, as promised by their son.

Owen and Tosh were still coming to terms with the fact they could communicate with their son, whilst he was still in his mother's womb. The first time it had happened, Tosh had just turned six months. It had taken a while to realise who was communicating with them. When they had realised, they had been blown away with awe.

Owen nodded to Satine and Christian. Satine informed Owen "Me and Christian will meet you at the healer's bay in fifteen minutes." Owen nodded, before teleporting away in a bright light of silver.


End file.
